warriorprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
The Black Wolf
Synopsis The teenagers of a village are thrown into prison because the taxing authorities want them to divulge the identity of "the Black Wolf", the leader of a group who steal from the rich and give to the poor. Unfortunately for the taxing authorities, Xena's childhood friend, Flora, is among the imprisoned. As part of an intricate plan, Xena goes to Xerxes, the man behind the tax, and convinces him that she can find out who the Black Wolf is. She offers to be a spy for him. Xerxes accepts even though his security adviser is against it. Xena is tossed into prison where Flora refuses to leave unless all the prisoners go. Xena then devises an escape plan but it is foiled by a traitor. Meanwhile, Gabrielle meets Salmoneous and in her vegetable-tossing attempt to get arrested gets Salmoneous arrested instead. Only later on does Gabrielle finally convince someone to arrest her by hurling oatmeal at the guards. Eventually the authorities wise up and threaten to kill Salmoneous if Black Wolf is not revealed. Flora confesses to being the Black Wolf, and is then taken to be publicly executed. Since Gabrielle has hidden Xena's chakram in a homemade hat, Xena uses it to cut the executioner's axe and the chains of the watching prisoners. Everybody joins in the fray and Xena is victorious. Memorable quotes *'Ox, the brigand': Looking for the man of your dreams, darling? :Xena: Yep. (Xena punches him in the gut) You're not him. *'Xena': You've grown up. :Flora: You've grown legendary. * Flora: Would you believe, Xena taught me to swing a sword and embroider linen for my wedding chest. :Diomedes: You embroider? :Xena: I have many skills. * Xena: "The times change people, and people change the times." Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Renée O'Connor as Gabrielle * Robert Trebor as Salmoneus * Kevin J. Wilson as Xerxes * Nigel Harbrow as Koulos * Emma Turner as Flora * Ian Hughes as Diomedes * Maggie Tarver as Hermia * Ross Duncan as Parnassus * John Dybvig as Brigand (Ox) * Jonathan Bell-Booth as Chief Guard * John Pemberton as Arresting Guard * Tim Hosking as Blacksmith * Colin Francis as The Grump * Adam Middleton as Black Wolf Sympathizer * Jimmy Rawdon as Father Background information and notes * In the previous episode (Hooves and Harlots) Gabrielle was given a staff with a bird head on it and an Amazon outfit. In this episode she has a plain staff with no bird's head, and a new outfit (the prototype of which was seen in Death In Chains), which she presumably acquired between episodes. * This is the first appearance of Robert Trebor as Salmoneus. He was in four episodes of Xena, though only 3 as Salmoneus. He was also in 4 episodes of Hercules: TLJ as four different characters. Continuity and mistakes Chakram Count # To prevent Flora from being executed and to realese the prisoners. Disclaimer * There is no disclaimer at the end of this episode, it is the last episode of the series to not feature one. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1